The Delivery Boy Killings
by Emmint
Summary: Six boys have found beaten to death in Whitechapel Edmund Reid and Benet Drake are detrmined to find the man responsible the last boy lived long enough to give a description of his attacker. Homer Jackson recalls seeing a wanted poster for Ezekiel James in Dodge City and the hunt heads across the Atlantic.
1. Chapter 1

Charley Edwards a young butcher's boy, had finished delivering the packages of meat that his boss Thomas Jones had sent him out with, he went back to the shop handed in the bike to Thomas and walked home. When he hadn't turned up the next morning Thomas was worried out of all his workers Charley was the most reliable. Thomas walked into Leman Street Police Station that morning to report Charley as missing. He stood waiting as the sergeant issued the beats to the various constables.

"Right, sir, sorry to keep you waiting."

"I want to report a missing boy," Thomas said.

"What's the boy's name?"

"Charley Edwards, he's my delivery boy."

"Has he ever done this before?"

"No, Sergeant, Charley is the most reliable of my workers."

Detective Sergeant Benet Drake overheard all of this and approached the desk.

"Sergeant Artherton, I'll take care of this. Please come this way, Mr ..."

"Thomas Jones, I own the butcher's shop just down the street."

Benet stuck his head in Edmund Reid's office.

"Edmund, this is Mr Jones he's just reported his delivery boy missing."

Edmund rose and came out.

"A boy's body was found this morning. What time was he supposed to be at work?"

"He was usually in for five in the morning unless his mother was taken ill. He's all she's got him and some good neighbors."

"You'll need to formally identify the body."

Edmund led the way to the room Homer Jackson used as a morgue.

"Homer, the boy that was brought in?"

"Over here," Homer folded the sheet down from the head. "I should warn you it isn't a pretty sight," Thomas moved closer, he nodded.

"It's Charley. God knows what I will tell his mother."

"We will do all we can to find the ones who killed him," Thomas nodded.

"Thank you, Inspector Reid."

Thomas shook them by the hand and left the station. He walked back to his shop, the workers looked up hopefully.

"I have bad news, the police found Charley's body this morning. He was murdered. Edward, you're in charge for the rest of the day. I'm going to see Charley's mother, is Mrs Jones upstairs?"

"Yes, please tell Mrs Edwards how sorry we are, Guv," Thomas nodded and went upstairs.

"Did you find Charley Thomas?" Thomas nodded dejectedly.

"Charley's dead he was murdered."

"Dear God, his poor mother, we ought to go to see her," Meg Jones said.

They left together taking a hackney carriage to Wormwood Street.

Back in the Leman Street Police Station, Homer Jackson was talking with Edmund Reid.

"All these delivery boys that have been killed there has got to be a connection somewhere," Edmund said.

"Well, the boy lived long enough to tell us something he said that the man had an American accent and the description fits a wanted poster I once saw in Dodge City, Kansas. The name on it was Ezekiel James," Homer said. "As I recall it Ezekiel James is rich enough to pay for passage to and from America."

"Yes, but wouldn't he be arrested if went back?"

"Not necessarily. He's only wanted in Dodge City and only for beating up a boy, that boy lived. Any warrant they have has to be actioned by the territorial Marshal. He's called Matt Dillon, a good man, saved mine and Susan's lives once."

"Benet, check all shipping see if they have an Ezekiel James on the manifest as a passenger or crew?"

"Right!"

Benet left to go to the shipping offices, he tried the White Star Line first and struck lucky, the Teutonic had just sailed and Ezekiel James was listed as a passenger all of which he reported to Edmund.

"Well, there we have it he's gone back to America, I'm going to have to talk to Abberline about this do we get the Pinkertons to bring him back or go ourselves," Edmund said.

He rose and left to go to White Hall Place.

"Inspector Edmund Reid to see Chief Inspector Abberline," Edmund said at the desk.

"Inspector Reid, please come into my office."

Edmund followed Abberline in and sat in a chair in front of Abberline's desk.

"You have a lead on the murders of those five delivery boys?"

"Six, sir, there was another boy found this morning. He lived long enough to furnish a description. A man with an American accent around thirty years dark hair and moustache. Jackson recalled a wanted poster he saw in Dodge City, Kansas that exactly fitted the description under the name Ezekiel James, this man has now sailed on the Teutonic. Jackson said if we need to know more we should speak to Marshal Matt Dillon, in Dodge City. I needed to know if you would advise us getting the Pinkerton's involved or ..."

"No, we don't need them to be involved yet. We can get them involved when we find out more. Get a warrant issued from the Old Bailey and extradition papers drawn up, take them with you, we'll see if this Marshal Dillon is as good as Jackson says. At best it will take you two months to at worst three to get there and back. Take your sergeant with you. I'll get someone to look after Leman Street temporarily until you return. Ask Dillon if he'd like to see him in prison for beating a boy or hung for murdering six."

A fortnight later they were on the Teutonic as she made her second voyage to America. The irony of the fact that they were going on the same ship that Ezekiel James had sailed on didn't escape them.


	2. Chapter 2

Edmund Reid and Benet Drake stood on the Second Class Deck watching as RMS Teutonic sailed past Lady Liberty into New York Harbor, they were joined by a crewman.

"Tugs are just coming alongside to guide us into our berth."

The sailor moved off to assist with lowering the gangplank. Edmund and Benet walked down the gangplank and across to where immigration control officials were checking passports.

"Detective Inspector Edmund Reid, why are you visiting America?"

Edmund introduced Benet to them, he explained about the recent killings in London and that an American was the prime suspect,

"We need to talk to him if he has an alibi we can go back and take another look at the evidence."

They showed them the warrants issued by the Old Bailey and countersigned by the American Ambassador. The officials stamped the passports, and they left the building getting a carriage to Grand Central Station to take them to Washington.

On arrival in Washington Edmund and Benet went first to the British Legation, where they were issued enough money to cover them for travel and accommodation and had the warrants countersigned again and then they headed over to the War Office to speak to the Marshal's Service, who issued a letter asking Marshal Dillon to lend them all the assistance necessary, another dash to the rail depot and they took the train to Dodge City with a change at St Louis. Four days later the train pulled into Dodge City and they stepped down from the carriage.

"Sir, can you tell me the way to the Marshal's Office," Edmund asked speaking to the station man.

"Yep, turn left when you get to the top of the rise and the Marshal's office is on the other side of the street to the left of the Long Branch Saloon."

"Thank you."

Edmund and Benet walked up and turned left crossing to the Marshal's office they entered Festus came in from the back.

"Can I help you," Festus asked.

"We need to speak to Marshal Dillon," Edmund said.

"Matthew isn't here he left fer Hays this morning taking a prisoner to be hung. He'll be back in four days," Doc Adams entered as Festus was talking. "Howdy, Doc, we'll have some coffee directly," Festus set about making coffee. "You men, like a dab o' coffee then you can explain why you're here?"

"Thank you."

Edmund said thinking he'd rather have tea, but as Americans couldn't make tea to save their lives he'd make do with coffee. Edmund handed the documents concerning Ezekiel James to Festus or he tried to.

"Sorry, I ain't got no reading. Doc Adams here's the one with the larning."

"We're from England, Metropolitan Police Force."

"That's the police for London, isn't it?" Doc asked.

"Yes, sir. Do you recall Captain Matthew Judge?"

"Why sure I do, a good man, good surgeon," Doc said.

"He and his wife had to leave America. He changed his name to Homer Jackson."

Edmund told them about the delivery boys who had been murdered.

"Homer told us that he recalled a wanted poster that Marshal Dillon had on a man called Ezekiel James, the description as he recalled it exactly fits with the description that the last victim was able to give us before he died."

"I remember, oh its way before your time Festus. Ezekiel James, he's a mean one even when he's sober, meaner when he's drunk. The boy he beat here lost the sight in one eye, but he's lucky he lived. How many boys are you talking about in England?"

"Six, each one fourteen and the sole breadwinner for their widowed mothers."

"What would you do to him in England?" Festus asked.

"He'll be tried at the Old Bailey, that's the highest court in the land, and if found guilty hung by the neck until dead. The usual sentence for murder, we never found who Jack the Ripper was we'd have done the same to him."

"I think I heard of that even way out here," Doc said.

"Yes, five women all prostitutes all stabbed to death and their bodies mutilated. I still hope we'll find him one day, but you can never be sure about these things."

"Wall, Matthew will be back in four days, can you wait thet long?"

"Yes, if necessary we've been authorized to offer 1 Thousand Pounds Sterling that's around 2 Thousand Dollars American as a reward for information leading to Ezekiel James's arrest."

"That's a sizable amount of money, enough to buy a small farm or business," Doc said. "Come along with me I'll take you to the Dodge House to get a room and then to the Long Branch and introduce you to Miss Kitty, she owns the saloon."

Doc took them to the Dodge House where they booked two rooms then he led them into the Long Branch and over to Miss Kitty's table.

"Kitty, this is Detective Inspector Edmund Reid and Detective Sergeant Benet Drake of London's Metropolitan Police Force."

"Where in the States is that?" A drunken cowhand asked.

"It isn't in the states," Edmund said, "we're from London, England."

"Please sit down, gentlemen, Sam a round of beer over here. First round is always on the house," Sam brought over a tray of beer.

"What's a police force?"

"We investigate crime, the Law. We've got more men in Leman Street Police Station than the Marshal has in this whole territory."

"Is London a big city?"

"Depends on what you mean by big. The Metropolitan Borough of London is big. It's the Capital of England, the same as Washington is for you Americans. But the Borough is actually made up of three cities, Southwark, Westminster and the city of London. The City of London is only one square mile, that's where most of the business is done. Westminster is where the House of Parliament is and Southwark is where most of the theatres are plus The Clink and Marshalsea prisons situated there."

"You were telling us about this fella Jack the Ripper," Festus said.

"Oh, I remember reading about that, last year wasn't it."

Edmund nodded, he explained about the Ripper case in its barest essentials not wanting to offend the ladies in the telling of it.

"We both worked on the case. The man we're after has killed six boys, fourteen years old and the sole breadwinner with widowed mothers, and I'll be damned if we have another failure on my record. Well, we've been travelling for two weeks, nearly three now, so thanks for the beer but I think we'll go rest up now. We'll see you tomorrow, Miss Russell."

"Please, everybody calls me Kitty or Miss Kitty, Miss Russell makes me sound like a school teacher."

Edmund smiled, both he and Benet rose and returned to the Dodge House.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the evening of the fourth day when US Marshal Matt Dillon rode up to his office, he dismounted tethering Buck he entered the office. "Matthew, do you want a dab o' coffee?"

"Thanks, Festus, anything happen while I was at Hays?"

"There's two English detectives from London, waiting to see you, they're staying at the Dodge House."

"Did they say why they want to see me?"

"Ezekiel James."

"Ezekiel James he's resurfaced then?"

"Doc, told us about him," Matt pulled the poster out of his desk.

"What did he do this time?"

"He done murdered six boys, in London. They said they would fill you in on the details when they see'd you."

"Where are they now?"

"Ol Doc, got thet Detective Inspector playing checkers only he calls it draughts," Festus said. "Right nah they're probably in the Long Branch. Them Texas drovers seem to enjoy listening to stories about the hunt for Jack the Ripper, whoever he wus, they don't even know fer sure."

"No one does, some figure he was a butcher, some an animal doctor and some a doctor. Leastways they figure he must know how the body is put together. Well, let's go see them. Kitty would never forgive me if I didn't go see her."

"Matthew, I know'd you thank the town don't know, but they do, they know'd you love Miss Kitty and that she loves you," Matt looked a little shell-shocked. "Why don't you ask her to marry you?"

"The badge Festus if people found out about us I could put Kitty in danger she could be used to get to me. Doc's tried telling me that Kitty would marry me regardless I just can't put her through that," Festus nodded.

"You're as stubborn as ol Ruth," Festus said.

"Being stubborn keeps me alive."

They left the office and walked to the Long Branch.

"Howdy, Matt," Kitty said, "this is Detective Inspector Edmund Reid and Detective Sergeant Benet Drake," both men smiled.

"I suppose Festus has told you why we're here?" Edmund said.

"Ezekiel James," Edmund nodded. "Festus told me about the boys in London and you know about the boy he nearly beat to death here," there was a question in the answer.

"Captain Matthew Judge," Matt's eyes showed his recognition of the name. "Do you remember him?"

"Yes, a good man saved both me and Doc Adams a few years back."

"Whatever happened to him was since then but he had to change his name to Homer Jackson, he moved to England with this wife. He's our police surgeon at the Leman Street Police Station in Whitechapel."

"Isn't Whitechapel where Jack the Ripper ..."

"Yes, Benet and I we investigated those killings, we didn't catch him and I don't want another failure like that."

"How do you know it's Ezekiel James?"

"Homer, he said he saw a poster in your office and the description exactly tallied with the one his last victim gave us before he died," Matt put the poster on the table.

"This poster's the one you want," Edmund pulled out the documents he had he handed them to Matt, watching as Matt read the letter from the Marshal's Service. "Chief Inspector Abberline, my immediate superior said to ask you, if you wanted him imprisoned for beating the boy here or hung for killing six in London."

"First we have to catch him," Matt said, "and that isn't going to be easy. His spread is west of here, near a town called Friend. The men on the ranch are just as mean and vicious as he is, no one will swear out a complaint against them, which means I couldn't do anything about them. Ezekiel James if he's there with the previous warrant and now with your warrant, we can do something now for sure."

Lon Gorman came in to the Long Branch with Joe Bascombe.

"Marshal," Joes Bascombe said.

"Bascombe, Ching Lee with you?"

"Sure is, she's just getting set at the Dodge House. Hi, Doc."

"Joe, how is Ching Lee?"

"Just fine, but you'll see that for yourself. Matt I hear that you will be going after Ezekiel James?" Matt nodded.

"What's your interest in him?"

"The boy that was beaten in Dodge, he was my mother's second cousin."

"Well, hello, Ching Lee," Doc fetched a chair for her. "When's the baby due?"

"He is due in a few days," Ching Lee said.

"She is determined it will be a boy, but I'd rather have girl just like her," Bascombe said. "Tell me, Matt, what will happen to Ezekiel James when you catch him?"

"This is Detective Inspector Edmund Reid and Detective Sergeant Benet Drake from the London Metropolitan Police Force. I have orders to hand him over to them," Matt told Bascombe about the six boys in London.

"So prison here or hang in London. My vote is London, before he kills again."

"You want to join the posse, we'll be leaving at first light," Bascombe nodded.

"We'll pass by my spread on the way I can get some of my men to join us."

"Good, we'll need all the men we can get," Matt signaled Sam to bring another round of beer. "Right, we'll make this the last round get an early night," they finished the beer and everybody left to rest up for the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Ezekiel James rode onto his spread.

"Howdy, Frank," he said.

"Boss," Frank said.

"Seen anything of Marshal Dillon?"

"He rides by occasionally to see if you've returned. We told him we wouldn't tell him if you had and he ain't welcome here."

"Do me a favor next time he comes this way, shoot him," Ezekiel said.

"It'll be a pleasure. I'd love to kill him."

"There might be a couple of English detectives with him. You can kill them too. We got any guests," Frank knew what Ezekiel meant by guests.

"In the cellar under the barn, 16 boys who ran away from an orphanage, all they know is that we don't like trespassers and being in the cellar is part of the punishment."

"Well, we are just going to disabuse them of that, aren't we?"

A hand approached and took both their horses to the barn, the cook served up food to Ezekiel and to the hands, after the meal they went down to the cellar. The boys chained to the walls watched terrified as they entered each of them were over 16. The hands unchained the first boy. They dragged him to a beam low enough for him to bend over it, but high enough that when they chained his wrists and ankles to the floor his body was kept taut. Ezekiel watched laughing as the hands whipped him, he screamed his agony.

"You others watch this because it's going to happen to you too."

Once they had all been dealt with they were chained back to the walls.

"You were told that the beating would be part of your punishment. The next part will happen next week."

The boys sobbing nodded, puzzled but hopeful that they would be set free. Ezekiel laughed he knew what was going to happen. The boys pulled at their bonds.

 **Dodge**

Matt was sat at his desk discussing plans with Edmund and Benet when Burke brought in the mail. He saw that one of the letters was from an old friend in Friend near the James ranch. He opened it scanning it he smiled then silently thanked God for Father Tom.

"Ah Ezekiel James has arrived at his ranch. A friend of mine lives in Friend he's the local priest I asked him to keep an eye out for Ezekiel James."

"He's just arrived at his ranch?" Edmund asked.

"Usually I'd just take Festus with me to take James out."

"But considering his ranch hands you don't want to risk too many lives being lost?"

Matt nodded smiling broadly. He liked Edmund Reid he thought along similar lines to Matt and Festus. Matt pulled a map of Kansas from his desk. He took it over to the table where Edmund and Benet sat nursing cups of tea.

"Right here is Friend."

Matt pointed to the Map as he spoke.

"Ezekiel James's ranch is north of Friend. From here to around here about 50 thousand acres."

"I can see your problem that's big enough to hide the majority of London."

"I remember an English friend telling me about London. That was back when I was still a deputy marshal in Hayes."

"How long have you been..."

"A marshal? I reckon it must be nigh on 23 years since I was mustered out of the Union army after the war and maybe another 2 years before that as a deputy sheriff. What about you?"

"10 years. 5 years in uniform and so far 5 years as a detective."

"I don't know about you but I could do with some lunch," Matt said as he rose.

He stretched and grabbed his hat. Edmund smiled as he and Benet followed him to Delmonico's.

The next morning with everything ready the posse set out. Edmund and Benet were riding horses that they had on loan from Matt. The posse rode at a moderate pace until noon when Matt called halt to rest the horses and have coffee. Edmund fervently hoped that it wouldn't be Festus making the coffee but it was.

"We'll get to Friend come evening." Matt said. "I want it to be light enough to see but dark enough that they might miss us arriving. Festus when we get there I want every barn searched thoroughly including any storm cellars."

"Sure thang Matthew."

"Storm cellars?" Edmund asked.

"Yeah we get real bad cyclones come through here from time to time. Most farms or ranches have cellars where they can hide out."

"They're that bad?"

"They can be. Some just sweep through causing damage. Occasionally we get one that will destroy everything in its path. It's why most places are built of wood. Okay folks, time to go."

The posse tightened the cinches on their horses' saddles and remounted having made sure they put their fires out. They rode on slow enough that they reached the ranch just north of Friend as the evening was turning into night. Matt watched Benet as he checked the rifle he'd been loaned.

"You've done that before," Matt said.

"6 years following the flag from one battle to the next. I retired from army life 8 years ago and stepped straight into the police force."

"Seems to me we've a lot in common. We go on foot from here."

The posse dismounted tethering the horses to the nearby trees. They walked forward slowly taking out the guards as they approached.

"Joe take some men clear out that bunkhouse."

"Right," Joe said taking his men to the bunkhouse.

Matt led the rest to the house taking the guard there by surprise.

"Where's Ezekiel James?"

"In the study on the right there."

Matt booted the door open.

"Hold it right there. Ezekiel James, you're under arrest."

Frank who'd jumped to his feet drawing his gun the second the door burst open managed to get a shot off. His bullet hit Matt high up in the left shoulder. Edmund caught Matt has he fell while Benet managed to shoot Frank in his gun arm.

"You heared Matthew throw down yer guns."

"Festus search the barns I'll be alright."

Benet crammed Matt's bandana into the wound. Festus made his way through the two barns. As he walked through the 2nd barn the floor sounded hollow.

"Must be a basement look fer a trapdoor."

In the basement the boys looked up as they heard the sound of movement from above. Then a chink of light as the door opened. Festus came down the boys struggled trying to avoid him as he set about untying them.

"Nah you steady on thar lessen you want to stay heah. Marshal Dillon will want to see you," the boys stilled. "You men give a hand."

Lon Gorman finished untying the boy near him.

"Yeah I don't look or sound pretty but I sure don't mean you no harm. Festus there is deputy to Marshal Dillon."

They led the boys up into the barn then across to the house.

"Where'd you find them, Festus?"

"The barn on the right has a basement they wus there. They'll need tending to. Seems they were bein' punished."

"We'll take them to Father Tom see if he can help find them homes for now."

They found a wagon hitched it to two horses and having retrieved their horses got the boys into it before heading into Friend.


	5. Chapter 5

The posse rode up to the small Catholic church in Friend late in the evening. Father Tom came to meet them.

"Matt it's good to see you."

Matt dismounted stiffly as his shoulder protested the movement.

"Father Tom we found these boys tied up in a basement under one of Ezekiel James's barns."

"Bring them into the church."

Edmund and Benet helped the boys from the wagon and into the church. The boys looked bewildered at the turn of events.

"Father Tom!"

A young man approached as they entered the church. Matt looked at the young man there was something familiar about him.

"Ah you remember Runt Matt?"

"You've grown some."

Runt smiled it was good to see Matt again they shook hands. Matt had heard about Runt from time to time in letters from Father Tom.

"I was sorry to hear about your grandfather's death."

"He was 85 and had a good life."

"Runt can you go fetch Marge these boys will need tending to."

"Sure."

Runt left returning a short while later with Marge. Matt looked at her steadily thinking that she looked better than when he'd seen her last.

"Marshal Dillon it's good to see you."

"Marge we have a small problem," Father Tom said.

Matt explained succinctly the problem and the reason they were there.

"Well I can't say as how I'll miss Ezekiel James and his men. Now I turned Judd's old house into a boarding house. Right now I only have 1 guest so I can put the boys up there until we find them homes to go to."

"Good we'll be pushing on to Dodge in the morning."

Marge noticed Ezekiel James sitting with his hands manacled in front of him.

"So the law has finally got you. Is he going to stand trial Marshal?"

"Yes but not here. He's going all the way to London."

Matt introduced Edmund and Benet then explained what Ezekiel James had done.

"Boys you come with me now and we'll see about feeding you."

Matt smiled as the boys followed Marge out. He hoped they would find a better life from now on. Runt also left saying he'd put the horses up at the stables. Matt noticed the looks he was getting from Edmund, Benet and Festus and explained how he'd met Runt.

"How old was he back then?" Edmund asked.

"Around 9 he had no parents just his grandfather. Reckon we should rest for the night. Start out for Dodge tomorrow."

Matt fettered Ezekiel James to the pew he was sitting on.

"That'll hold you until morning."

The posse settled themselves in the pews to sleep. Watching them Father Tom couldn't help thinking that it was usually his sermons at Mass that sent men to sleep. He said goodnight to Matt and went to his own room to pray for them and the people of Friend. The next morning after breakfast the posse set out for Dodge.

It was evening when they arrived back in Dodge and Matt locked Ezekiel James in the only unoccupied cell. He looked at Newly who explained that the man had got drunk and tried breaking up the Long Branch.

"Well Judge Brooker will be here tomorrow he can explain his actions to him. Edmund, he'll countersign your extradition papers too you should be able to take Ezekiel James back with you right after."

"Good I don't know about you but a meal and a good drink suits me."

"Now that sounds like a plan. Forget the coffee Festus," Matt said. "Anyway Kitty would never forgive me if I didn't go see her."

Edmund smiled thinking that Kitty would probably forgive Matt anything. It was obvious that Matt was happy to be back in Dodge. Even more happy going to the Long Branch. Matt smiled as he saw Kitty on entering the best saloon in Dodge.

"Matt it's good to see you. I see you managed to get shot."

Matt dropped his hat on the table.

"Couldn't be helped."

"Did you shoot him?"

"Nope Benet did."

"He isn't dead Miss Russell he just won't be able to hold a gun anymore."

"Matt I want to see you in my office now," Doc said.

Matt shot a disgruntled look his way making him look like a kid who was in for a lecture.

"I'll have some whiskey ready for you when you're back."

Matt smiled and reluctantly followed Doc out and up to his office. Doc had him strip his shirt so he could examine the wound.

"Who cleaned it?"

"Benet he's had experience with wounds. Before he joined the police he was in the British army."

"You know I'm not even going to bandage it. It's already started to heal. You should be fully fit in a few days."

Matt put his shirt back on and let Doc out his arm in a sling. They returned to the Long Branch. Edmund filled a glass of whiskey and handed it to Matt.

"Thanks."

"Did you get Ezekiel James?"

"He's sitting in a cell now. Judge Brooker will try the drunk first the countersign the extradition papers for him. He'll only come back if he's found innocent."

"Would they find in his favor?"

"Possibly Miss Russell you can never guarantee what a British jury will do."

"You said the sixth victim lived long enough to describe Ezekiel James. Will they convict him on that?" Doc asked.

"They could if the judge declares it to be a dying declaration."

For the rest of the evening they sat sipping their whiskey and talking of things to do with anything but Ezekiel James.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt hadn't recognized the drunk so he had to be a stranger to Dodge. When he asked Newly about him Newly said that he refused to tell him his name. Matt woke both men in the morning with coffee and breakfast.

"What's going to happen now, Marshall," the young drunk asked.

"You'll go in front of Judge Brooker to tell him why you broke up the Long Branch."

"I wanted to get your attention only you weren't here."

"Why I don't remember ever meeting you?"

"You knew my Ma."

"What's your name son?"

"Perce McCall."

Matt found himself thinking of Perce McCall but couldn't think who the boy's ma would be. He unlocked the cell door.

"Come in the office son."

Perce rose from the cell's cot and followed Matt out into the office. Matt sat at his desk.

"Take a seat son."

Perce grabbed a chair from the table turned it so the back was to the desk and straddled it.

"So you want to tell me your Ma's name?"

"Ida Poe."

Matt realized that Ida and Perce McCall must have got together for one night he was glad that his friend had been able to pass something of himself along. Noticing how much Perce looked like his old friend.

"Why did you want to see me?"

"I wanted to know why you killed my Pa."

"What did Ida tell you?"

"She said you drew first that you murdered him."

"Is Ida with you?"

"Ma died 3 years ago."

So Ida Poe had resented him for all those years. Matt wondered what he could tell Perce. He explained how he'd met his Pa how he'd tried playing it straight.

"He might have succeeded were it not for Hank Seeber. Perce fell for Ida the minute he saw her."

Matt explained that Seeber kept needling Perce until one day he just snapped.

"I had to go take some legal papers to Jake Wirth a local rancher. While I was out of town Seeber called Perce a coward and a thief. Perce was walking out of the Long Branch when Seeber said he ought to kill him. He could have assumed Seeber was drawing down on him but he turned and fired only Seeber hadn't drawn his gun."

"So you killed him you shot him down like you'd shoot a snake."

"Your Pa didn't give me much choice. He told me he couldn't face prison."

"Ma didn't say that she never lied to me. She said you hated her and Pa."

"Hate's a strong word. I wasn't happy with her. Ida played both Perce and Seeber against each other."

"I don't believe you. Soon as I get my gun back I'm going to kill you."

Matt accepted that young Perce had made his mind up. There didn't seem to be any getting through to the boy. Newly and Festus came in just then.

"Judge Brooker says he'll see both men now."

"Right I'll take Perce you bring Ezekiel James. Did anyone tell Edmund and Benet?"

"I told them on the way here Matthew," Festus said.

Matt led Perce out meeting Edmund and Benet as he left the office. Newly and Festus followed with Ezekiel James. Judge Brooker looked up as they entered the courtroom. Kitty came in and sat in the chair behind Matt.

"Which one do you have for me first Matt?"

"Perce McCall, Judge. Drunk and disorderly and breaking up the Long Branch."

"How much are the damages worth?"

"I don't know I was out of town at the time of the arrest."

"Miss Russell would you have that information on hand?"

Kitty stood up.

"I just calculated that this morning. $50 dollars in total. $25 dollars for the furniture and the rest for the bottles he broke."

"Have you got $50 to pay for the damages."

"No sir."

Kitty studied Perce closely she realized he must be the son of Matt's old friend Perce McCall and Ida Poe. Matt had never forgiven Ida for causing the death of his friend. He'd told her at the time that as far as he was concerned she'd loaded the gun that killed him.

"Judge Brooker if Mr McCall is willing to help behind the bar I could let him work the debt off."

"Mr McCall what do you say to Miss Russell's offer."

"I'll take it."

"That's the judgement then you work off the damages and never let me see you in front of me again."

"Who's next Matt?"

"Ezekiel James."

"Mr James such a pleasure to see you in front of me. I see from these papers that he's accused of murdering 6 boys in London?"

Matt nodded and introduced Edmund and Benet. Judge Brooker noted how detailed the papers were. As he read he saw how Ezekiel James just sat there smirking as if he thought that the law didn't apply to him.

"Mr James I expect a little more courtesy in my courtroom."

He countersigned the papers handing them over to Matt. Personally Judge Brooker felt nothing but contempt for Ezekiel James but he would never let that get in the way of justice. Matt handed the papers to Edmund.

"Thank you Matt, I appreciate the help."

"Festus help Edmund and Benet get Ezekiel James to the depot send him on his way."

"I'll see her done Matthew."

Festus left with Edmund and Benet leading Ezekiel James. Their luggage had already been delivered to the depot. They paid for three tickets Festus waited with them until the train came in Festus helped them get their luggage on board. Edmund handcuffed Ezekiel James to his seat. Festus left them to settle for the journey home.


	7. Chapter 7

Kitty led Perce to the Long Branch. She introduced him to Sam explaining about Judge Brooker's ruling.

"Do you have somewhere to live?"

"Not at the moment, Miss Russell."

"Go to Ma Smalley's tell her you work for me and she'll wait until the end of the week for your rent. Sam will show you your duties. I'll be in the office if you need me Sam."

"Sure thing Miss Kitty. Okay Perce the rush won't start until this evening nut you can help me move the empties so we can restock."

Sam led the way to the cellar they got to work moving the crates of empty bottles to be returned to the supplier for cleaning and refilling. Matt came in later in the evening Sam was rushed off his feet dealing with the trail hands.

"Perce let me have a whiskey please?" Matt asked.

Perce ignored Matt and walked down to the other end of the bar. Kitty noticed the flash in Matt's eyes instantly knowing that he had been hurt by Perce's reaction. Sam came towards them.

"No Sam, Perce will serve Matt. Perce if you want to keep this job you serve drinks to whoever asks for them."

Perce dragged his feet a little but did eventually serve Matt the whiskey he'd asked for. Matt drank it down thanked Perce and turned to leave.

"I'll go finish my rounds see you later Kitty."

Kitty watched him go she'd only seen that look of mental anguish in Matt's eyes once or twice. One of those was when he'd been forced to shoot his friend Perce McCall. She watched as Perce served the other customers with no hint of reluctance and knew the problem was only between Perce and Matt.

"Sam I need some fresh air."

"Sure Miss Kitty."

Kitty pulled her shawl around her and stepped out onto the boardwalk. She looked towards the jail in time to see Matt entering the building. She walked over there Matt looked up tiredly as she entered.

"Kitty is something wrong?"

"Not with me but there is obviously something wrong with you."

"Me I'm fine," Matt lied he didn't want to burden her with his problem.

"Oh really I know you too well."

Matt bent his head trying to avoid having this conversation at the same time he knew he'd have to tell Kitty because she wouldn't stop until she found out.

"Perce wants to kill me. It seems Ida told him that I murdered his father."

"Oh Matt. Have you told him what happened?"

"He wouldn't listen. I've got his gun locked up in my desk. He'll get it back when he leaves Dodge."

"You want him to stay though don't you?"

"If he wants to yes. I just don't know how to convince him that I didn't just shoot Perce like a snake at least that's how he put it."

"I wouldn't worry too much he might come around once he gets to know you."

"Ah Kitty you always know just what to say. I'll come in later for a nightcap"

Kitty was pleased to see Matt looking a little happier. She squeezed his hand he smiled back. Kitty let herself out and returned to the Long Branch. As Kitty entered she saw that Perce and Sam were standing at the rear of the bar while a man held a gun on them.

"Move to the bar if you want those two to live."

Kitty walked over to the end of the bar.

"What is this about?"

"Where's Ida Poe? Do you think Hank Seeber and Perce McCall were the first she used?"

"Don't you dare speak like that about my Ma."

"Where is that bitch?"

"My Ma's dead."

"So I'll kill you instead."

"Why would you do that?" Kitty asked.

"She used my Pa he turned to the bottle cause he couldn't cope. Eventually he shot himself."

"That's awful but what has that got to do with Perce?"

Perce saw Matt appear at the door just as the man raised the gun.

"Hold it right there."

The man turned around pointing the gun at Matt and firing just as Matt fired his bullet striking the young man in the upper right shoulder.

"Sam get Doc over here."

"No need Matt. I'm right here."

Doc came through the doors and knelt to examine the wound.

"Why did you save me I told you I was going to kill you?" Perce asked.

"That's my job and partly because I owed your father. Doc does he need to go up to your office."

"No I can treat him in the jail just as easily."

Matt turned and left with Doc and the younger man. He started the paperwork as Doc examined his patient.

"What's your name son?"

"Fred Walsh."

"Now suppose you tell me what happened?"

"Ida Poe I've been looking for her for 3 years. She ruined my Pa what she did killed him slowly rotting away in his mind until he shot himself."

"She died 3 years ago so you thought to kill her son. Perce is young his father was a friend of mine."

"He said he wanted to kill you?"

Matt explained about both Hank Seeber and Perce McCall.

"She didn't change much then?"

"I don't know, she left Dodge after it happened. How is he Doc?"

"He'll live he just needs to rest his arm for the rest of the week."

"Good. At the end of the week you get out of Dodge."

Perce came in just then he glared at Fred.

"Marshal I've been doing some thinking. Maybe Ma didn't always tell the truth."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I like working at the Long Branch I figure to stay on."

"Well that's fine."

"I'd like to go see my Pa's grave in Boot Hill tomorrow."

"He's not buried in Boot Hill I paid for him to be buried in the town cemetery. I'll take you there tomorrow."

Perce smiled now he knew for sure that Ida had lied to him at least about Matt hating his father. He nodded and left to return to the Long Branch.


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue**

Matt was sat in the Long Branch with Kitty, Doc and Newly enjoying his morning cup of coffee with them when Festus brought in the mail. Kitty poured Festus a cup of Coffee while Matt and Doc sorted the mail out while Festus watched on.

"How's Perce making out Kitty?" Matt asked.

"He's doing really well. Sam's taken him in hand. He should be in soon."

Matt opened a package unrolling a newspaper on the table. Then read the letter accompanying it.

"What's the newspaper Matthew?"

"London Police Gazette. Edmund Reid sent it."

Matt read the letter Doc saw him pause and thought something was wrong.

"Matt is everything all right?"

"What oh yes it's fine."

Matt picked up the newspaper and scanned through it. He handed the paper to Doc pointing at the death notice.

"Ah so they found Ezekiel James guilty then."

"Do that mean they hung him, Matthew?"

"Yes they don't hang people in public like we do. Their prisons have special rooms for that."

They fell silent all thinking that maybe that should be the way of things in America too. Matt indicated that he had some paperwork to catch up on and left saying he'd be back later.


End file.
